Talk:Sons of Liberty
I would prefer to leave the solution to the mystery in only a few, spoiler warned articles. Yes, I know our policy is to spoil away but I think an exception should be made for who-done-its and the like. ML4E 23:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) We might want an intro explaining the historical Sons of Liberty. Especially since this group had ties to the pre-POD version from our own history. Turtle Fan 04:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not knowing much about OTL "Sons", I can't say for sure, but the impression I have from the story is that they are connected in name only. Its not clear that they were active immediately after the "Two Georges" agreement aside from a few die-hards. The impression I have is that the organization by that name became active only after the British Empire abolished slavery in 1833 and was largely funded by Southern Planters. It then attracted Irish Catholics who wanted independence for Ireland. ML4E 19:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It started out as a faction protesting taxation without representation. It was Paul Revere's and Samuel Adams's crowd, and was responsible for the Boston Tea Party, among others. During the WfI they took part in a bit of thuggishness designed to curtail the political influence of the Tories (kidnapping William Franklin, for instance), and they cropped up again in short-lived spurts throughout the early decades of American history. It's a group whose name kept being used by new factions for their own short-lived purposes, which actually sounds like it meshes fairly well with your description. Whether that means there should be an intro . . . I'm not sure. If nothing else, the fact that it shares its name with an entity that existed in history suggests a couple of sentences of clarification might be in order, even if the connection does end there. Turtle Fan 02:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :That seems reasonable. I took a look at their first mention in T2G when the painting was stolen and Bushell reflects that they have been a small splinter group for over a century. My impression has been more along the lines of the KKK given their racist attitudes and that they seem to have sprung up a generation earlier (although that would be a century and a half) because abolition occurred a generation earlier. I think that the intent by HT was that they appropriated the name along with the publication "Common Sense" from pre-ARW rather than existing throughout the period. A few sentences reflecting this would be in order. ML4E 03:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll put something up. A literary note explaining the extent to which these Sons do and do not resemble the historical outfit might also be in order, but not having read the book I think I'd rather not be the one to write it. Turtle Fan 03:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :That seems to cover it satisfactorily. ML4E 19:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Flag For the Sons of Liberty While I was searching stuff on the internet, I found a site that contained alternate versions of the US Flag. I also found one that was used by the Sons of Liberty with the eagle on the blue part of the flag. I also found the flag design for Upper California, which according to the novel, was a green flag with golden apples on it. Both flag images can be found here: http://www.crwflags.com/fotw/flags/fic_2g.html#nau -- 20:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian